


Christmas miracle

by Kuulilja



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Four years after the main plot, Future AU, How you write that accent like they have in the game, Kissing, Mistletoe, Nopon Speech, Past AU, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuulilja/pseuds/Kuulilja
Summary: It’s Christmas eve on Mor Ardain. It’s been almost four years since they saved the world and Architect gave them a new home, Elysium.Mor Ardain's titan wounded so badly during the fight with Amalthus, that died not long after they moved, most of the Alba Cavanich to Elysium, so that was all together busy and heavy year for them, especially special inquisitor and emperor but finally for the good time they managed to have a chance to celebrate the holiday season and emperor Niall invited all the heroes to the palace in new Alba Cavanich.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Christmas miracle

"Palace is so pretty masterbon, all Christmas decorations," Poppi said when they wait for the dinner at the dining hall, but Niall himself had to go to resolve some, royal duties before he could join them. Zeke and Pandoria went sightseeing a little while ago too, Brighid promised to show them the palace when Mòrag went with Niall, others decided to stay at the dining hall and catch up a little since even they have changed the letters through the mail, they haven't seen each other for months.

"It's like, you guys have never seen Christmas decorations before" Nia smirked and Rex smiles too, even he thought the same thing when they arrived. Palace is decorated very Christmassy with yellow, red, and green ribbons, candles, and other Christmas decorations, it's nothing like the outside of the palace, even if there's a Christmas tree in the yard.

The palace is entirely new because they couldn't save the original from the titan but with pictures, builders were managed to build it to look almost identical. Niall made sure that everybody got off the titan when it fell, all the material lost was replaceable but human lives were not, so in already busy years they had to build a new palace but thanks to the stunning builders' group, who are still constructing rest of the city, managed to do that and in three years so Alba Cavanich can focus on growing bigger and have steady lives, now that there's no fear that they could run out of space.

"My lady, it's Christmas, and the palace is decorated to look glamorous, I remember you saying almost the same thing" Dromarch scolded his driver politely but they didn't hear it when Tora got offended.

“Mehmeh! Tora has seen…” the nopon started flapping his wings while sitting at the table.

Nia just grinned but then noticed Mòrag in the hallway, walking towards the dining hall.

"Rex, Mòrag is coming" she nodded and Rex turns to watch and was unsure about their plan, what they've been planning since Mòrag and Niall left.

"It's risky Nia, it's been long three years" he said frowning.

"We all know she doesn't have a sense of humor if she's too stressed"

"Just go for it, she needs a break from her duties" Mythra smirked next to Rex.

"If we don't try we won't know, now come on" Nia smirked and tried to pull him out of the chair.

"I don't think she could get mad at things like that, my boy, yes it's risky but she has known us almost four years" Azurda said arms crossed on his chest while sitting on the table. Thanks to Pyra and Mythra, Azurda got the ability to change his size at will, so he can enjoy more of his friend's company, especially on events like this.

Rex glanced at him but nodded and then left after Nia before Mòrag got a have chance to come any closer than a doorway.

"Mehmeh?! Friend Nia forgot..." Tora said disappointed when they left.

"it's fine Tora, they were just teasing you, it's alright to be excited" Pyra laughed a little and tried to calm him down and watched when Mòrag stopped at the right place, as planned.

That was easy, I thought Mòrag would know, where all the decorations are…

* * *

“Mòrag, so nice that you invited all of us here” Nia said when they stopped her.

"Yeah, we know you've been very busy with titan passing away and everything" Rex continued.

Mòrag looked at them suspiciously because she knows them and somethings up, but she plays along and doesn't say anything about it, yet.

"This was his majesty's intentions all along. When the palace's construction work and other more important matters were finished, we got a chance to make his wish come true" she then said casually as always.

When she went with Niall to solve the manner he spoke of, Niall soon ordered her to go back, saying he's going to be fine. "there's no reason her be there and that she should go back to their quests, so they don't have to wait for them" and he also said to tell same to the kitchen staff and that " _they can start serving the food as soon as they're ready, no need wait for him_ " like he does many times nowadays.

Niall is sixteen now, while he's still very close to her sister, he won't be needing her to be in every meeting, and besides that, he has grown almost taller than Mòrag and likes to joke at times that he's not her little brother anymore. But most importantly he wanted her sister to relax a little because she hasn't left his side since she came back almost four years ago.

“Well it is a Christmas, so there’s no better reason to, take it easy for a while” Rex nodded smiling and slowly change place when Mòrag planned to go past him.

 _I should know they have something in mind like he said it's Christmas..._ Mòrag frowns more when they aren't even subtle, whatever they're planning. "Rex, come clean. What are you two planning? I came from the kitchen and food is ready any minute, so I advise we go…" she started a little annoyed when they stood in front of her and Rex has grown so much since they saved the world and now is taller than her, which surprised her, even if he's now-grown-up as the age of 19.

“Mòrag have you noticed what is that?” Nia smirked and nodded up.

Mòrag lifts her gaze just to notice, particular holiday plant, hanging on top of her head.

 _Mistletoe_.

She took a step away, too fast, so she bumped into something or someone.

"Whoa careful Mòrag, we wouldn't want you to get hurt on Christmas, what in the world got you scared?" Zeke laughed and helped her gain balance.

Brighid just smiled a little and went past them and join with the others, without saying anything, while she was aware of the plan, but she agreed that her driver would need, a little something, besides work.

Mòrag looked at him surprised but then Rex and Nia, who left the scene as soon as she saw the Mistletoe.

_So, this was their plan…_

She sighed and saw how everybody was looking at them. _Am I the only one who didn't know that they're placing Mistletoe here when even Brighid looks like she knew. Maybe even Niall knew because he wanted me to leave…_

“Why did they left so fast?" Zeke asked, and hasn't noticed it yet, as usual.

 _I wasn't the only one..._ Mòrag smirked a little when Zeke is still clueless.

“I believe, they set you and Mòrag here, for a reason, my prince” Pandoria said and left his driver’s side to join the others.

Zeke looked at them and then Mòrag, before noticing what is hanging above them.

"Ah, Mistletoe, they tricked you here, eh Mòrag?" he grinned slyly when Mòrag was standing arms crossed tightly because she didn't dare to ruin the fun, it's Christmas tradition, after all.

"This is ridiculous, we don't have time for this when food is…" She started strictly but looked at Zeke who came a little closer and smiled even more widely.

“Oh, come on Mòrag, it’s a tradition”

“He’s going to get punched” Mythra whispered to Pyra but she just smiled. "I think he's going to be fine Mythra, she stayed there after all" They’ve seen that Mòrag isn’t all that serious, even if she wants to give that impression.

“Go ahead Mòrag, it’s Christmas, so even you can let your guard down for that, little tradition” Nia laughed.

“My lady, don’t pressure her” Dromarch scolded her driver mildly.

"Well she's not wrong, my old friend, it's one of the oldest traditions after all" Azurda smiled politely while flying next to the Rex.

“Masterbon, Poppi do not understand, why friend Mòrag is looking awkward, what should friend do?” Poppi asked and watched how Mòrag is slightly pink on her cheeks.

“Well Poppi, the tradition is that, whoever stands under the Mistletoe, they have to kiss with someone, for example, prince Zeke there" Azurda told her while Tora was too confused to see Mòrag being, so girly.

Zeke nodded as he heard them and raised his eyebrow to Mòrag.

“At least you don’t die because it, you have faced far more terrifying things” he whispered.

"Fine, but just this once, this is not going to be tradition too" Mòrag sighed and nodded, but then just watched when Zeke came closer and lightly press his lips to her and gave her a short kiss.

“Just like that” Azurda smiled and looked at Poppi who got excited and clapped her hands and the rest of them joined her.

But they didn't know, what was going to happen next when Zeke and Mòrag just froze to look at each other and after that brief moment, Mòrag surprised everyone when she gives Zeke another kiss and Zeke took it further putting his hand on her cheek and then to the neck.

“Whoa…” Mythra whispered when they all looked at them surprised.

That little, Mistletoe kiss, shifted to another more passionate kiss as they had forgotten about them.

Pandoria looked surprised and then at Brighid who smiled a little. _Finally, you let your heart and feelings to decide…_

* * *

After a while, Mòrag broke the kiss, when she was out of breath and open her eyes to see the same passion in Zeke's eyes.

"Whoa that was, some Mistletoe kiss" Nia smirked and whistle, even though it wasn't the first kiss. per se

Mòrag startled and cleared her throat, before going away from Zeke and watched down, careful to not look at him while leaving. “I… I intended it, that, way…” She said struggling with words when coming to the table.

“Mòrag, are you feeling alright?” Pyra asked with little concern when Mòrag was pale.

Mòrag didn't answer but took her hat and left the hall fast, the opposite direction where they came from.

"Where friend Mòrag is going?" Tora asked when waiters came with their food at the same time she left.

Zeke watched her leave too and took a step planning to go after her, but then sat down at the table next to Pandoria, who looks at him questioningly, waiting for him to say something.

 _He looks surprised but kind of... happy, too?_ She thought with mixed feelings, because of her feelings towards her driver.

Waiters served food to everybody before anyone said anything. They are concerned if some of the waiters are blabbermouths... It would catastrophic, if the media would find out about this, at least this early.

Christmas dinner has almost every sort they can imagine, which is a thing that the whole empire is proud of because Mor Ardain has now new lands where they can produce their food and nobody can say anymore how bad their cooking is, at least now it's not about bad ingredients.

"Lady Brighid, is his majesty joining the dinner soon? We got a word we can start the serving but is he still joining?" Young ardainian woman asks politely after the food was served.

"Yes he will join later, as does lady Mòrag" Brighid told, and the waiter curtsy as every maiden does at the palace court. "Please enjoy the Christmas dinner and don't hesitate to ask anything, we do everything in our power to fulfill it, which are his majesty's orders" she then told them, before leaving when quests just nodded.

"You're sure Mòrag is fine Brighid?" Pyra whispered when the last waiter returned to the kitchen.

"Yes, I think lady Mòrag just needs a moment, to adjust her thoughts" Brighid nodded.

"As I said earlier, she has been overworking with these past years, to catch up, as she said, but I was worried that she would wear herself out eventually, so your plan was more than welcome to stop her and give her something else to think about" she continued and look at Zeke, who got something to think about too because he hasn't touched his food yet.

"Yeah, well that, obviously was, more than any of us expect to happen” Rex scratch his head.

"Well I thought, that should have happened years ago, so it was about time" Mythra hinted and looked at Zeke who lifted his head.

“Mistletoe's tradition may have been what she needed, after being so busy all these years” Pyra smiled and looked at Zeke too.

"Yeah friend Mòrag is always busy, so Poppi thought she stopped writing back" Poppi said sad look on her face.

“Um…” Zeke just said and watched Pandoria who lifted her shoulders smiling a little sadly, which he didn’t want to see but Brighid’s look is more intense.

 _Should I go after her? Or should let her be alone for while, Mòrag has never been a big talker about, feelings…_ He thought but looked at the food on his plate, normally he started eating without second thoughts but now, the look on Mòrag's face, as she storms out of the room, troubles him. _She was so, upset? Not sad or anything but maybe she just..._

“My prince, if you’re not going after her, eat, it’s getting cold” Pandoria whispered in his ear and interrupted his thoughts.

"Should I go?" he asked quietly.

Pandoria just raised her eyebrows not knowing the answer and left it to him decide and continued eating like the rest of them.

“I… I go looking for, how Mòrag is doing… Make sure she didn’t pass out or something” Zeke after a little while cleared his throat and grinned but everyone noticed he’s not his confident self.

“Shellhead are you sure…” Nia started after she swallowed but Zeke already left. “Should we worry 'cause, he left so fast? I mean, we know Mòrag would like to be alone, she's so tight-lipped on these things”

“Well Nia, if the tradition kisses were more than just that, they are only ones who can talk it through” Azurda cleared his throat while sitting on the table and was served his plate, which surprised the old titan and was honored that his majesty thought him too.

Dromarch nodded sitting next to her driver, on the floor though, even Nia did tease him to sit on the chair, which would look like, at least weird or uncomfortable, so he refused.

"Yeah we all saw it, there was, definitely something more than, just a kiss" Pyra giggled.

“They’ll be fine, right Brighid?” Pandoria asked, which startled them.

"I think so Pandoria, lady Mòrag have difficulties talking about her feelings, but while these actions may have been accidental, they speak for themselves" Brighid nodded.

“How are you feeling about this Pandoria? We kind of thought you and Zeke…” Pyra asked.

“Or Mòrag and Zeke would end up together” Mythra continued and Pyra nodded.

“Well I’ve known my prince’s feelings for her long time, so it wasn’t surprising when I heard your plan, about the Mistletoe and I was kind of curious to see what happens but I've never in the world would have guessed that Mòrag would make a move like that, after the tradition" Pandoria looked at her food and everybody saw that she wasn't all that happy, of course, they have a long history with Zeke, at least as a driver and blade.

“No one didn’t, not even Mòrag” Nia chuckled.

"So, if my prince wants to be with Mòrag, I won't stop them… I actually thought about telling him that, when Mòrag spoke about the meaning of life, but then he said she already has one" Pandoria nodded with a little smile.

"Tora thought friend Zeke meant special inquisitor thingy?" Tora said confused and was the only one still eating.

“Actually, so did I…” Rex said embarrassed.

"So did lady Mòrag, which may have been one reason she didn't say anything when everyone went on their own ways" Brighid nodded. “Was she planning to tell that?” Mythra asked shocked.

"Not exactly but I encouraged her to it, you all noticed her impression when she saw prince Zeke at the Leftheria?” Brighid told them more quietly. “I didn’t realize it back then, but now that I think about it, it was weird that she changed all of the sudden” Rex thought and looked at Pyra who nodded.

"Tora thought that friend just didn't want to get beat up, friend Mòrag knew friend Zeke before Tora and friends did" Tora scratch his head on his wing.

"Hmm... that was, what I was thinking about back then too" Dromarch nodded and looked at his driver who looked at the door where Mòrag ran. "Yeah that was the obvious answer when he beat us, on the one-hit but you think Zeke found her?" Nia nodded but then asked watching the others.

“You want to go check on them?” Rex smirked.

" _That_ would be the risky plan Rex" Brighid cleared her throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mòrag was standing at the balcony and breathing deeply fresh evening air while watching Alba Cavanich night sky.

Mor Ardain never had that clear and fresh air, because of the factories but now, Niall wants to keep Elysium-land healthier and is still arguing with the senate on, how should they get electricity then, they have windmills outside of the city but as the city grows they need more and different choices.

Mòrag sighed and rubbed her eyes while frowned, she couldn't believe how easily she let her feelings get the best of her. _It happened so fast. I, I wasn’t even thinking anything, else than, that I wanted to…_ She got lost in her thoughts and failed to notice that Niall came to the door and called her name,

_Over eight years, I have successfully restrained my emotions for Niall's sake but…_

"Mòrag? You're okay? I've been here for a while and still, you didn't notice me, that's not like you" Niall startled her when he came beside her.

"Your Majesty?!"

“Oh… Yes, I’m fine, I just came here to get some fresh air before dinner and got lost in thoughts” she cleared her throat and better her posture.

“Really? What happened, after we left everything was fine and now, you’re here, clearly upset” Niall asked worried, to Mòrag he looks more like his dad, day by day, especially when he frowns.

"It's nothing, your Majesty…" Mòrag started.

"Here you are, I looked for you everywhere… Oh hey, your Majesty. Did I interrupt something?" Zeke came just in time to the balcony.

Niall looked at him and then Mòrag, seeing that she became uncomfortable. _Ah, I see…_ He realized what has happened, after all those who decorated the palace, had to get his approval of all the decorations, including, one Mistletoe at the dining hall.

"Not exactly, did something happened in my absence?" He asked officially, which will make him look like a lot older, than an ordinary sixteen-year-old.

“Well…” Zeke started trying to look under Mòrag hats vizier and smiled a little. "You can call it, Christmas miracle" he continued and came a little closer to Mòrag, who took instinctively a step back and the blush was seen on her cheeks now, she couldn't hide it.

“I leave you two alone but Mòrag, I’ll wait that you’ll tell me, all about this later” Niall nodded but said like a big brother, which would be more likely now that he's taller, even he's still a teenager.

"Of course, your… Niall…" Mòrag started officially but when Niall glared at her, she fixed. After the world was saved, Niall request that she would call him by the first name if they're alone. Brighid's calls it teenage rebellion, as he likes to break the old rules even if that's the only thing, yet.

“Prince Zeke” Niall was about to get going but looked at her sister who went a little further to lean on the balcony’s railing.

Zeke raised his eyebrows and leaned down when Niall’s still a little shorter than him.

"Even if she's my special inquisitor and your, friend. She's also my, sister, keep that in mind" Niall continued surprisingly strictly, more than Zeke has heard for a while.

"Of course, your Majesty," he said surprised and bowed down and then looked at him when he left. _Well, Mòrag doesn't have a father or big brother…_

He thought but when he looked at her, he somehow felt his confidence left him, even he has some womanizer repute, but when he thought about their kiss and how she made the move… He tried to find his courage again and went beside her to lean on the railing.

For a while, they didn't say anything but then Zeke cleared his throat and started. "You have been certainly busy when Alba Cavanich is soon bigger than it was”

Mòrag glance at him under her hat and nodded.

“Now that we have more living space and agriculture is far better than it used to be, it’s easier to think about the future” she said proudly and even smiles a little when watching the city below them, some parts are still under the construction but mostly it's working and all lighted up.

"Yeah, the food is way better looking than it used to be" Zeke laughed forgetting why he even chooses that topic.

Mòrag raised her eyebrows but then realized how would Zeke know that. "Right, food came after I left?" She sighed and watched down.

"Well yeah…" Zeke scratches his head angrily to himself. _I was planning to ease her tension, before talking about, that._

"Zeke, you… came to talk about, what happened, at the dining hall?" Mòrag lifts her head trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah, it's a kind of rare, to see you, just go with the feeling like that" Zeke nods and whispered carefully smirking.

Mòrag didn’t answer and for awhile Zeke thought he made another mistake. “It is… I…” She then started but snorted quietly and lift her gaze to look at Zeke.

"When Niall took the throne and I became his special inquisitor and shield, I hide my emotions, locked them away. I don't have time, for these things and I can't afford, silly things to distract my concentration, or Niall will pay it with his life" she said but swallowed hard.

Zeke was surprised but clad she told him that, so he just nodded.

“How long has it been…?” He then asked without thinking, which was a mistake when Mòrag glared at him and straightened her back locking her hands behind it.

"You don't need to know that. I'm sorry I continued after the tradition, it was a mistake and I should have never done anything so unthinkable. We should go back before they come looking for us" she said very strictly and turn to leave but Zeke stopped her and pulled her back, so she stumbles and put her hands on Zeke's chest while her hat hit his forehead.

“Zeke what you…" she looks at his eyes wide from shock.

"Well, it takes two to kiss and I'm not apologizing. I've been thinking about it, for a while now, so I was surprised that, you did it first" Zeke grinned and took her hat off to see her brown eyes which are almost frightened.

_She’s so far away from her comfort zone, it’s cute._

“But…” Mòrag started and took away her hands from his chest and sigh. “Zeke, you’re crown prince of Tantal and I need to stay beside Niall, didn’t you heard what I told you?”

"So? We have traveled through Alrest, visit every titan, and climbed up at top of World Tree, so I don't think, _this_ is impossible" Zeke smiled getting his confidence back and put his hand on her cheek.

“And about his majesty, I’m sure he doesn't mind, if I borrow you a little and I know you're so good at your job, that you can focus, even if, you have some silly things going, on your personal life” he whispered.

 _Personal life..._ Mòrag thought amazed, she hasn't had that since Niall was born or actually when she became a driver but the sound of that feels, kind of nice, even if she loves how the things are now.

“I don’t think it’s that easy” she still said but Zeke saw her eyes lit up differently.

"How you know, if you haven't ever tried?" he said and grinned, even more, when Mòrag lifted her eyebrows surprised. "And I think, your little brother is trying to change positions with you"

"Change, positions?" Mòrag was confused about what Zekes is so suddenly talking about.

"Before he left a while ago, he warned me not to hurt you as if he was threatening me" Zeke smirked.

Mòrag was surprised that Niall actually said something like that but then it wasn't the first time he acted like, her guardian. _Even I can't believe it, Niall is soon grown-up and I've seen it, how he defends me on the meetings if someone dares to say anything, inappropriate..._

She thought but thought of that, Niall wouldn't be needing her, squeeze her heart.

“But I’m still his special inquisitor and if something happens, it falls to me to explain why I wasn't there" she said fast and strict.

“Mòrag, think about it, why he threatened me? Was he protecting his special inquisitor or his sister, he wants you to have your own life" Zeke snorted and gave her hat but then put his hands on her upper arms.

Mòrag was again surprised how thoughtful and smart Zeke can be, besides that funny joker side and that reminds her what Niall said years ago. _You've been tight down long enough, follow your heart…_

"I'm not saying he won't be needing you anymore or anything like that, it's just, he's just growing and..." Zeke continued fast when Mòrag looked sad.

 _There he goes again but this time you hit the nail, I know our relationship with Niall will change, now when he's older and maybe someday meets someone..._ She smiled a little when Zeke tried to comfort her but then cleared her throat when she lost in thoughts about the future. Niall has, admirers but he's so focused on his job, too, so he's not even considering to date anyone, yet.

"I know Zeke but he's not seeing anyone yet, and when he does, I'm going to check her background"

Zeke raised his eyebrows, because he didn't even mention that but smiles a little when Mòrag clearly thought about it. "I'm sure not any gal can get to him because they have to go through you" he grinned and gently strokes her upper arm.

"That's right..." Mòrag nod but then remembers, that they weren't talking about her brother's future relationships but yet... "Zeke, why me? There are thousands of women, who are drooling after you and yet you, came to me and I'm not..." She sighs a little smile on her face when going back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, it's curious isn't it" Zeke just smiled slyly and kindly touch at her hair which is beside her face. "Heart is an interesting thing since we met, it has always been you, it just took me for a while to understand" he continued, almost lost in thoughts when looking at her and remembering their first meeting at Mor Ardain, when he got arrested and was brought to the palace, where he first time met special inquisitor, what left a lasting impression because she was a woman in uniform.

“Zeke that was…” Mòrag swallows frowning.

"Little over the top, eh? But at least it's true because I didn't know what I'm going to answer, I was just thinking about the night when we met" Zeke fast spoke to her and scratch his neck puzzlingly.

"It was, beautiful, I don't think anyone has said me anything like it" Mòrag blushed and almost laughed but didn't say anything about their first meeting. She didn't want to admit him, at least yet, that she was fascinated by him immediately when she saw that "suspicious man in black and with funny accent" who guards were going to throw in jail.

_I couldn't forget you after that day and because of you, I was intrigued by this isolated titan Genbu and Tantal, so I read everything about it I could find..._

Zeke grinned because he made her laugh and put his hand to her chin. “So, does that mean, you feel the same way?” he was surprised how he still hesitated.

 _You're still unsure about it..._ Mòrag noticed and bit her lip, feeling like her heart is about to burst out of her chest and even the overwhelming feelings about uncertainties of the future frighted her and are going to smother her breath, she nodded smiling shyly.

“I think it means…”

Zeke's smile widened and he hugged her and lift her from the ground and spin her through the air.

“Zeke! Put me down!” Mòrag yelp and wrap her arms around his neck her hat hitting on his back and before she knew, Zeke put her back on the floor and kissed her, putting his hands on her waist.

Mòrag froze to look at him but then closed slowly her eyes and let herself do what she wants for once, again, but frown a little when deepening the kiss because she doesn't know what to think when his hands are on her waistline and higher than that.

* * *

"Mòrag's going to kill us if they find us here" Rex grinned in horror behind the doorway that leads to the balcony. He and others left to search and found them just in time, to hear what Zeke said about Niall threatening him.

"Looks like his Majesty will protect his sister now" Mythra smirked when they listened to them. “He has grown much since we last saw him” Dromarch said.

"Shh!" Nia whispered and nodded to the pair on the balcony and how Mòrag talks about why Zeke wants her.

“Tora never imagines friend Mòrag would be, such a girly girl” Tora whispered flapping his wings.

“Don’t tell that to her” Brighid scolded quietly. Tora shakes his head sweating a lot.

“He made her laugh?” Pandoria surprised when Mòrag laughs a little. _This is right, like Rex said Zeke broke down Mòrag's walls, I haven't heard her laugh like that…_ She thought and watched how Pyra sighs when Zeke lifts Mòrag and swings on the air and then kisses her. "They're so cute" she whispered putting her hands on her chest and watch a couple kissing when they're now really thinking that they're alone.

“Yeah and we saw how this started, good we saw how it came to this too” Nia whispered smirking.

"And that is?" Niall asked and surprised everyone. They didn't hear when he came behind them. Poppi puts her hand on Tora's mouth when he almost yelled but then it was a quiet mumble.

"Your Majesty…" Brighid was surprised too and feel a little betrayal when she's spying on her driver with the others.

"So, what you were talking about?" Niall raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms when everybody acted like they were caught red-handed. Rex and Nia looked at each other and then to the Brighid. Which is worse, lying to the emperor or telling the truth, even if Mòrag would like to tell herself, to her brother?

"Look at yourself, your Majesty" Azurda solve it for them and fly above their heads and nodded to the open balcony.

Niall frowns, just a while ago he was at that balcony and left to go see the others, just to get informed by the waiters that everyone left to search Mòrag and Zeke, before dessert, so he soothed them that he'll find them. He took a peek at the balcony and saw how his sister and Zeke just stopped breathtaking kiss and lean-to each other heads together.

 _You're right Zeke, this is a Christmas miracle. I’m happy that sis can even, just for now lower her guard and stop being so strict and official. Just be herself, I’ve missed her…_ He thought but then someone’s foot slips and everybody falls to the floor with big noise.

* * *

"You haven't had time for this and still you're a pretty good kisser" Zeke whispered after the kiss.

Mòrag chuckled but didn't have time to say anything when a loud thump came from the door, where she saw all their friends, laying on the floor and her brother was crushed under them all. “We’re doomed” Rex said when Mòrag watched them mouth open.

“What the…” She started annoyed but looked quickly at, Zeke when he stopped her from leaving.

"Umm... We were thinking, did you guys got lost..." Rex started when standing up.

"You were spying on us, no excuses" Mòrag spoke to him annoyed but blush stayed on her cheeks when Zeke's hand is on her waist. “Brighid, especially you should know, not to go with them! You should have stopped them, not join them”

“I know. My apologies lady Mòrag” Brighid said while helping others up.

“Well we wanted to see what happens after that, little second Mistletoe kiss” Pandoria smirked and nodded to her driver. Zeke smiles and nodded back, he was glad that she'll be able to be happy for him, for them.

Mòrag was surprised how Pandoria said that but nodded too.

"Looks like you got everything sorted out, so may we go back to the dining hall and continue the Christmas eve?" Niall restrains his uniform and asked smiling, even his voice was official.

“Of course, my apologies your majesty” Mòrag nodded awkwardly.

“Remember that you two, so we don’t have to come back to get you” Nia smirked as they left. "Yeah we'll talk about this when there's still a dessert~" Mythra said slyly and Pyra smiled happily.

Mòrag sighed when they left and rubbed her eyes but looked up when Zeke chuckled. "They are a really curious bunch, eh?" He shook his head laughing now.

“Too curious…” Mòrag mumbled.

“But can we blame them, we have kissed in front of them, now three times”

"I guess we can't" Mòrag sighed but then watch when Zeke took the hat from her and put it to her head and gave a peck on the cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, so we can talk more later” he whispered watching her through hats visor.

Mòrag just nodded and was going to leave.

“Oh and, merry Christmas Mòrag” Zeke smirked wrapping his arms around her from the behind. Mòrag smiled and turned around removing her hat and gave a peck on his cheek. “Merry Christmas Zeke” she whispered and then left putting her hat back on.

Zeke smirked and took a couple of run steps to catch up on her and take her hand locking their fingers. Mòrag glance at him, she’s not yet ready to be that open about this but when she swallowed hard and Zeke squeeze her hand softly, it helped a little.

They spent wonderful Christmas and new year at the palace and after that, they'll return to their everyday lives, but they are planning to do this a tradition, which cause great laughs, when certain tradition this year, changed the lives of the two of them, for the better...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfiction what I have translated into English, I write all my stories on my first language so this was originally in Finnish, but I wanted to try to publish something here, because Christmas is coming ^_^  
> I wasn't confident about the grammar or paragraphs etc. because this also is my first try publish anything online but please tell me how you like it but no hate comments about it or pairing etc, keep it clean and Merry Christmas ^_^


End file.
